Liars
Plot Chihuahuan Desert, Texas August 7th, 2014. 23:12. The scene opens up with a desert-like area, with wind rushing everywhere in all directions in the background. The roads in the area are seen being scuffed up and completely abandon. Suddenly, dust clouds soared everywhere with thr sound of blasts. Th3 0n3, Mig, and T-Y appeared coming out of the dust clouds. T-Y turned back while stile running and fired a large, mechanized rifle into the cloud. Another cloud formed from his blast. T-Y: That won't hold them off. We have to run! Just then, DNAliens and Methanosians of many different sizes, colors, and shapes ran out of the dust clouds in large swarms. The Methanosian swarm shot fireballs at Mig, but they mixx and hit Th3 0n3. Th3 0n3 absorbed the fire and smiled. He hurled a large fire wave at the army, causing the DNAliens to fall but the Methanosians had no damage. T-Y reached into his pocket and grabbed a communicator-like device, which was crushed. He sighed and continued running. A Methanosian jumped into the area and tackled Th3 0n3. He rolled into the sand as more jumped on top of him. Mig stopped. Mig: T-Y, stop for a moment- A DNAlien jumped into the area and landed directly on Mig's neck. He fell down and groaned. The DNAlien blasted goo around his arms and legs, disabling any movement of those limbs. He glowed orange and ripped apart the goo with energy. He grabbed the DNAlien and blasted its head off. He then ran to Th3 0n3. 0n3: URGHHHHHHH! GOD DANGIT! HELP ME! Mig hurled a large energy ball directly over him. A large shockwave blasted all the nearby Methanosians and DNAliens to the side. Mig grabbed Th3 0n3 and pulled him up. 0n3: Thanks... Mig: We need to seriously get out of here. Fighting won't do anything. Th3 0n3 and Mig turned around and saw the aliens quickly recover and run at them. Th3 0n3 kicked the DNAliens against the Methanosians. The Methanosians pushed the DNAliens away, and start running over to Th3 0n3 and Mig. Mig charges up his energy, while Th3 0n3 shoots fire out of the palm of his hands. Mig shoots the energy at the DNAliens and Methanosians. Most of the DNAliens pass out on the ground while being electrocuted. The Methanosians, however, regenerate. Mig: See?? T-Y appears to be running in the distance and yelling. T-Y: HEY GUYS, FOLLOW ME ALREADY! 0n3: YEAH, WE'RE COMING! JUST WAIT! The fire then turned into the DNAlien goop. He shot goo all around the Methanosians and DNAliens and managed to trap most of them. Mig looked at T-Y. 0n3: Run over to T-Y, Mig. I'll be there. Mig nodded, and ran off. Th3 0n3 kicks the Methanosians against the DNAlien, and runs away. The Methanosians shoot fire at the DNAliens as well as Th3 0n3, and the DNAliens start punching the Methanosians. The DNAliens outnumber the Methanosians and gang up on them. They then start fighting each other. Th3 0n3 catches up to Mig, with T-Y close to them, and they look over to them. T-Y: Hah. It's always fun to see them fight each other. Mig: You still have it, T-Y? T-Y: Yeah, but... T-Y held up the badly damaged communicator-like device and showed Mig and Th3 0n3. T-Y: But... 0n3: You gotta be kidding me. We spent two days to build a tracker, and now it's broken? T-Y: Hey, I can fix it. I just need the proper supplies. Mig: I don't know if you noticed but...WE'RE IN A DESERT. T-Y: Well if it's so dire, can I use some of your- Mig: -Screw that. Heck no. Ugh, I've been awake for two days straight. I kinda just want to sit down and sleep already. T-Y: Speaking of rest, I heard there's a ghost town around here. Maybe we can check it out? 0n3: Are you retarded? We're in a desert. No one lives here, who the heck could've told you that there's a freaking convenient ghost town around here? T-Y: Well excuse me. Where are your ideas to find rest? Mig: Let's just...go find a tree to sit by for now and nap. The Aliens seem quite occupied with trying to kill each other. T-Y: Fine. Don't go with my suggestion. Mig: To be honest, T-Y, it does seem rather retarded. T-Y: Ugh. Not too far away, a view of a large rock surrounded by cactei is seen. Two females and one large male appear to be spying on the team from behind. The red-headed female uses binoculars to see everything. She put the binoculars down and turns over to her friends, and nods. The two smile. ???: What exactly did you see there, Frightwig? Frightwig: They just outran the Aliens. I think they're resting now. What are you thinking we do, Thumbskull? Thumbskull: I'm not the smartest, maybe you should ask Faith. The two turned to the other female. She crossed her arms and wore her hair in a small ponytail and a purple and black outfit. She looked up towards where the trio were. Ferarri: Just call me Ferarri. My plan would be just to offer them supplies from our base, and go from there. Thumbskull: Whatever you say. Frightwig: And what then, wait for them to betray us? Ferarri: No. Just see how it goes. Thumbskull: Alright, I'll head there quickly, then. Thumbskull walked away from the rock. Frightwig grabbed her binoculars once more and spied on them. She zoomed in on Th3 0n3 and saw him lying down to sleep. Frightwig: Looks like we'll have to wake them up. Ferrari: Just wait for Thumbskull. Then we'll decide how to do this. It's pretty simple, really. Later on in the night, Th3 0n3 and T-Y appear to be sound asleep, while Mig is sitting and staying guard in case of Alien attacks. He yawns and lies down on his back, looking up. He closes his eyes and then hears a rustle. He quickly opens them and feels the wind brush against him. Looking around, he got up and saw the Aliens seemingly gone. He crept towards the area they were fighting in and made his armor glow, using it as a flashlight. Just then, a bang was heard. He turned around and saw a DNAlien tackle him. Mig: GAH! The DNAlien clawed at his face. His helmet morphed around him and his visor appeared over his eyes. He grabbed the DNAlien and blasted it with his other arm. He got up and saw Methanosians activate fire on their palms, appearing to circle around him. Mig: CRAP! GUYS!! Th3 0n3 instantly opened up his eyes. He jumped up and shook T-Y awake. T-Y, angry and groggy, quickly got up and looked at the Aliens. The Aliens behind them instantly ambushed them and striked them to the ground. 0n3: T-Y, GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR WEAPONS!! T-Y: URRRGHHH GONNA BE A LITTTTTLE HARD! Just then, a purplish blur is seen in the background. The purplish blur comes closer and closer to the team, until it strikes DNAliens and Methanosians. The purplish blur goes away, to reveal Ferarri. Ferarri speeds up to the Methanosians and DNAliens on top of T-Y and Th3 0n3, and punches them away. The fast punch knocks the DNAliens out, but the Methanosians heal. Ferarri puts both of her hands in front of T-Y and Th3 0n3, and they grab it to get up. T-Y: Thanks. 0n3: Yeah--wait who are you again? Ferarri: Someone you should thank later. Ferarri quickly spots Mig being punched to the ground by DNAliens and Methanosians. Ferarri speeds up to them and punches them far away. Th3 0n3 and T-Y run over to Ferarri and Mig. The remaining DNAliens and the Methanosians surround the team and Ferarri. Mig: I can handle this. 0n3: Let me. I can absorb them to death. Ferarri: Allow me, it's the least I can do for guests. T-Y: Guests? Ferarri speeds up to the DNAliens and punches them to the ground. A DNAlien comes at her from behind and spits a weak sticky acid, but Ferarri phases through it, and starts running over to the DNAlien, but phases through him. The DNAlien looks back, only to see a super fast punch coming at his head, knocking him down. The fight then cuts to T-Y grabbing a stolen Grid sword. T-Y: This isn't an Alien artifact at all. Mig: It's Grid. Just look at the way it's designed: super sharp and techy. Ferrari walked over to it and grabbed it, looking at it. She narrowed her eyes and threw the sword into the air. It spun and smashed right into a DNAlien's body. Ferrari: Let's get going... 0n3: Why did you- Ferrari: I said let's get going. Please, just follow me. 0n3: I hope you don't mind if I ask this question, but where are we even going? Ferrari: Some place around here. It's like a small little village only nothing is there besides my friends and I of course. T-Y: TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS HERE! Mig: Oh shut up... Ferrari begins walking away towards the north. Th3 0n3, Mig, and T-Y follow somewhat closely behind her. T-Y looks around and sees the bodies of the defeated Aliens scattered among the sand, and then he looks back at Ferrari. He narrows his eyes and turns to Th3 0n3. T-Y: What if this is a trap? 0n3: We can deal with her if worse comes to worse. Ferrari: I can assure you, nothing bad should be coming at you. If anything, Mr. Beck will just send you all away. But I can try to reason with him. Mig looked at her and ran up next to her. Mig: Mr. Beck? Ferrari: You'll find out when we get there. He's a nice guy, really tough and lean, too. Don't ever get on his bad side. Mig: I see? Ferrari: What are you guys doing here, anyway? Mig: Trying to find our... Mentor, his name is Max. He's a good man. Ferrari: Okay. T-Y: Never met him, but i heard nothing but nice things. Ferrari: I see. -- Arriving at the ghost town where Ferrari's base is, she stops and looks around at the empty area. She then turns back towards Mig, Th3 0n3, and T-Y. Ferrari: Alright. Welcome. 0n3: What is this place? Ferrari: Call it your temporary home for now. Hang on, let me go get the others. They'll show you around. Ferrari sped away in a blur. Dust spun around everywhere and hit the three in the face. They coughed and wiped the dust away and saw that Ferrari was gone instantaneously. T-Y: She seems off. Mig: But she's also...never mind. 0n3: Hmm? Inside of a building right next to the three, Ferrari put her hands on a table and saw the door in the back of the building open up widely. She shooshed Frightwig as she walked in. Ferrari: Be quiet! They're right outside. Frightwig: Relax, Faith. I was in a hurry. I told Thumbskull to wait here because plans changed... Ferrari: Yea, sorry about that. Oh well, get over it. At least they're here anyways. Frightwig: So we're just gonna let them in? Ferarri: Yeah, they could be of some use to us. Frightwig: Yeah, we'll see... Suddenly, the team walked in in the building. T-Y: So this is where you stay? Ferrari: More or less. Frightwig walks up to T-Y and shakes his hand Ferarri: Welcome...whoever you are. Mig and Th3 0n3 walk up behind T-Y. Mig: That's T-Y, you can call him Tyler. I'm Mig, and that's... 0n3: Th3 0n3. Mig: Yeah, he has no name. You can just call him 0n3. Ferrari: Well, hello boys. I'm Frightwig, that's Faith Ferrari. Mig: Ferrari here is quite the speedster. Frightwig: Oh, she is. 0n3: Is it just you two girls here? Ferrari: Frightwig's brothers are upstairs. Suddenly, Thumbskull walks up behind Frightwig. Ferarri: Well one of them now. That's Thumbskull. 0n3: Are you all superhumans, too? You know, from the Grid experiment called Project: EVO- Ferrari quickly turned her head towards Th3 0n3 and slapped him. He smashed into the wooden floor. Ferrari's eyes shaked back and forth as she breathed consistently. Frightwig: She hates to hear about that... 0n3: Agh...no kidding. Ferrari: UGH...alright...yes, we're all lab rats like you three. Happy now? T-Y: What's wrong with that? Ferrari: What's wrong with that? Are you kidding me? We're freaking freaks. We're hated, shunned, feared...hurt. 0n3: Continue on. Thumbskull: Dude, don't make her- Ferrari: No, Thumbskull, it's okay...if it helps you guys I'll tell you. But I will never say this again. I was injured in a marathon. Bad, bad injury. They took me into a dark room and strapped me to a table...no anestheisa so I figured they weren't ordinary doctors. Mig: You don't have to say anymore. We all know where you're coming from. Ferrari smiled. Ferrari: Glad to know I can relate to a few others. Suddenly, a tall man dressed in a black and red suit walked down the staircase of the building. He had on a black fedora with a red band and had dark blue eyes. He glared at Th3 0n3, Mig, and T-Y and looked at Ferrari. Ferrari: Oh, by the way, this is Mr. Beck. Mr. Beck looked at the three still and then turned to Ferrari. Beck: Faith, come here for a moment. Ferrari: I wanted to introduce you to our guests first. Beck: Well, I wanted you to come here first. Ferrari followed Mr. Beck towards a room. He unhooked the door handle and opened it up, leading her inside. He then turned to look at the three once more and shut it. Ferrari: Yes, sir? Beck: Who are they? Strangers you plucked off the street? Ferrari: Actually, more like from the sand. Anyway, they're superhumans- Mr. Beck's eyes widened. Beck: Really? I thought that one with the armor was a specialized Grid agent. Ferrari: Well, he isn't. I found them being attacked by Aliens there. Beck: Why were they in the desert fighting off Aliens? Ferrari: They told me they were looking for some guy named Max. They were on the hunt for him and traced his steps. Beck: Are they good at fighting Aliens? We could use them. Ferrari: I'd say so. Mr. Beck grinned. Beck: We could definitely use them then. All those Alien issues we've been having lately...you three plus those three? We'll finally be able to get back to our work. Ferrari: Sounds like a good plan to me. Outside of the room, Mig and Th3 0n3 were seen talking to Frightwig and Thumbskull. T-Y walked away from a conversations with Thumbskull and walked towards the door. Beck: I want you to simply talk to them and ask them about the Aliens, and then just so happen to throw in something like: oh, we have an issue going on now! Wanna help? Ferrari: PFFFFT. That's way too easy. Beck: It should be. We could use their powers for our own benefit. It'll- Just then, T-Y blasted the door down. Frightwig, Thumbskull, Mig, Th3 0n3, Ferrari, and Mr. Beck all stopped what they were doing and looked at T-Y. He glared at Mr. Beck. Ferrari: T-Y? T-Y: You know, Mr. Beck, I didn't even really like you anyway. You seem like one of those classic mob bosses who gets what they deserve in the end. Well, here's the end. T-Y pushed Ferrari aside and grabbed a weapon. He threw it at Mr. Beck's head and knocked him down. Loud footsteps boomed behind T-Y. Frightwig's other brother, Acid Breath, threw T-Y onto the ground. Frightwig held him down. T-Y: EERRGH! Mig ran to T-Y and shoved Acid Breath off of him. Th3 0n3 grabbed Frightwig's hair and pulled it off T-Y. Mig: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!? T-Y: They're trying to use us for their own BENEFIT! Mig turned to Ferrari. She quickly got up and wiped dust off of her outfit. Mr. Beck got up and rubbed blood off of his nose. Ferrari sped in front of him with her arms out. Ferrari: Try me... Mig: What the hell is this, Faith? You want to betray us now? Ferrari: Betray you? Who said I was with you in the first place? Mig walked up to her. Frightwig lashed out her hair and wrapped around Mig's legs. She tripped him and wrapped him on the ground. Thumbskull walked behind the crowd. Mr. Beck laughed. Beck: Ahhhh man, these guys? Really? 0n3: Yes, really. Th3 0n3 walked towards Mr. Beck holding one of T-Y's weapons. He absorbed the material, crushed it with his hands, and hurled it at Acid Breath's face. He jumped onto Mr. Beck and punched him in the jaw. He fell back and broke through the wall of the building, hitting his head on the hard ground. 0n3: I didn't follow your apprentice here to be used as a lab rat. Beck: What difference does it make? You were made into a lab rat. Th3 0n3, angry, lifted Mr. Beck into the air. Thumbskull charged at him and tackled him to the floor. He grabbed Th3 0n3's arms and head-butted him multiple times in the chest. He grabbed his arms and hurled him into the next building. T-Y: Five vs three. Doesn't seem fair to me. T-Y grabs a dagger from his upper armor pockets, and throws it at Thumbskull. The dagger breaks upon hitting Thumbskull's hard body. Thumbskull smiles and runs over at T-Y, but T-Y quickly jumps up at Thumbskulls back and keeps hitting him in the head. Thumbskull groans and throws T-Y off his back, but T-Y lands on all fours. T-Y trips Thumbskull, and grabs a small pistol from the pocket of his armor and aims it at Thumbskull. T-Y: If you wanna keep your eyes, i recommend not even moving a finger. Suddenly, Ferrari speeds up at T-Y and punches him through a wall. Thumbskull gets up and walks towards T-Y. Mig appears to be hiding behind a wall, and looking at the battle. Mig runs off while everyone is distracted, but Ferrari hears running noises. Ferrari runs past the wall, only to see it empty. --- Mig appears to be walking upstairs even more, and reaches a dead-end. Mig walks a bit downstairs and turns left into a hallway. Mig walks past many closed doors. Mig looks around the hallway and sees a lot of scratches on the wall, and paintings of Mr. Beck. Mig walks up until the end of the hallway, and sees an open door on his right. Mig walks into the room, only to see pink walls, many posters of superheroes, comicbooks on the floor, and one picture next to the bed of Ferrari and another girl. Mig walks around the room more, and sees another picture of the same woman, but smashed on the ground. Mig is seen with a confused face. Mig: What is this... Suddenly, Ferrari zooms in just outside of her door. Ferrari walks in slowly. Ferrari: This is none of your business. And because i feel like it, i'm giving you the option to leave this room willingly. Don't make me escort you off this room. Mig: Is this your room? Ferrari appears to be silent, and pointing out of the room. Mig: I'm leaving but, this is making me curious. Who is that girl in the picture? You two look a bit similar. You two related? Ferrari: What's it to you? Mig: Just asking, sheesh. Ferrari: If you must know, yes. She's related to me, that's my sister, Rene. Mig: Where is she, if you don't mind me asking. Ferrari goes past Mig and looks down at her window with a scared expression. Ferrari: That's the whole problem. She's here. Not just here, she's been... Mig: Is she a superhuman too? Ferrari: She's different, shes mutated. She isn't in control like the rest of us, she's just... Mig: Insane? She can't control herself? Ferrari: She's been mutated now, not like us! She's more animalistic, she's apart of one of those plant alien things. She's a monster now, she's rampaging. No one can hurt her, literally. Mig: I have a brother, his name is Ron. After my transformation, i never got to see him again. If i knew where he was, i woud go to him no doubt. For all i know, he can be one of those things. Ferrari: Me and my sister were very close, you should know that. Mig: Me and my brother were too. When we were 10, we used to..."roleplay". He was an alien with a "domo gizmo", a toy he had. And i could be any alien i wanted, and we were partners fighting a troll. After we were 10, we weren't that close. Ferrari: Domo gizmo, really? No way near as horrible as her monster forms: Walkatrout, Molestache, The Worst, and Pesky Dust. Mig and Ferrari both laughed, until they heard a thumping noise under the floor. Ferrari looked around curiously and suddenly a hole emerged from the ground and pulled Mig down. Mig: FAITH! Ferrari looked down into the floorboard hole and saw a hybrid Methanosian/human being; it was her sister, Rene. She laughed and looked at Mig, crushing him in her beastly hands. Rene: Oh sis, I really do pity you. Sitting up in that room all your life, ignoring the outside world because of your hideous experimentation. Ferrari's eyes began to water. She wiped them with her sleeve and turned her head. Rene: Did I hurt your feelings? Ferrari: Just... Rene laughed more. She blasted fire at the room Ferrari was in. Ferrari jumped down the hole and saw her room break apart and fall down in flames. The entire building soon began to smolder. Rene: That's right, burn. Getting rid of you would be anyone's dream. Mig: FAITH, DON'T LISTEN TO HER! HELP...ME. Unknown: Hang on, Mig! Th3 0n3 appeared. He sprinted through the heavy flames and absorbed the fire around him. He then ran out of the flames and stood in front of Rene. He fired large fireballs at her, causing her to be slightly injured. Mig took this opportunity to free himself; he blasted her burning arm and kicked her chest, bouncing off her. He then smashed into the ground. Rene: AGGGGHHHHH!! Th3 0n3 ran back into the flames and grabbed Ferrari. Quickly, he jumped over the flames holding her and slammed on top of Rene. Ferrari stepped off him. Ferrari: Thanks... 0n3: Who is this? Ferrari: My sister...more or less herself at least. Mig: Don't worry. She doesn't even know what's going with herself, let alone what she even is. We can help her I'm sure. What's a breaking point she's had since childhood? Ferrari: That's not an easy question. 0n3: What forcefully made her stop her actions? Ferrari: When she has to hurt me...it's risky because she's half Methanosian, and I could...you know. Mig: I'm not sure if- 0n3: If it's the only way, we can at least try. Don't worry, Ferrari. We'll be there if she tries anything on you. Ferrari: Thanks. Ferrari stepped away from the wall and walked in front of Rene, who was struggling to regenerate. She looked at Ferrari and groaned. Ferrari stepped closer to her. Ferrari: Rene, listen to me. Rene roared. Ferrari: Not the mutant side, Rene. Your true self. I want to talk to you. We're sisters, remember? Rene: We...are we sisters? Ferrari: Yes! You don't remember, we played together. You used to play as monsters. And now you are one. Rene: You are so...so pathetic. Do you really think i care? Do you really think i'm gonna stop? That's why you're gonna die sooner. Rene strarts coming closer to Ferrari, and starts staring at her in the eye. Rene breathes a single breath. Mig: Faith, be careful now. 0n3: SCREW THAT! Th3 0n3 runs over to Ferrari just before Rene starts punching her. Ferrari and Th3 0n3 drop on the ground. Ferrari: WHAT WAS THAT? 0n3: Well, SHE WAS GONNA KILL YOU! I SAVED YOU! Th3 0n3 and Ferrari turns their heads to Mig. Mig charges up multiple energy blasts and shoots it at Rene. Rene starts regenerating after every hit. Mig charges up a large energy ball with electricity around it, and throws it at Rene. Rene regenerates very slowly after she's hit. Mig: Oh boy. Everyone, get out! Ferrari and Th3 0n3 roll out of the way, and run off behind Mig. Rene sets off a large fire wave from her mouth directed at the three. Th3 0n3 stopped and stood in front of it, absorbed the fire. His skin began to burn off. Mig: THERE'S NO TIME TO PROVE YOURSELF TO HER AGAIN! RUN! Th3 0n3 collapsed onto his knees and fell face down. Rene laughed and launched more fire at him. She threw seeds all around him as well, which sprouted into vines and choked him. Ferrari: This has gone on long enough... Mig: NOT YOU TOO! COME ON!!! Ferrari sped towards Th3 0n3 and snapped the vines off him, burning her hand. She lifted him and quickly sped away. Rene threw a seed at her and wrapped up her leg, causing her to fall down. Rene dragged her towards her. Rene: You aren't getting away again, Faith. Mig sprinted at Ferrari. He kneeled down on one knee and blasted a large, built-up energy beam directly at Rene's head. She groaned in pain and slid back a tad. Mig increased the power and fired an even larger beacon of energy. Rene: AGGGGHHHH...STOP!! FAITH, HELP ME! Ferrari: No way, I'm not letting you trick me again, sis. Rene looked at Ferrari stunned. Ferrari sprinted into the air and slammed down on Rene. A shockwave occurred and blasted Ferrari into Mig who fell into Th3 0n3. The three slid across the ground, injured. Rene was seen steaming face-down on the ground, not regenerating. Ferrari quickly jumped up and helped Mig and Th3 0n3 to their feet. 0n3: Wow...did you... Ferrari: She's not the same anymore. I guess I have to accept that. Mig: This isn't the last of our problems. We have to go help T-Y right now. Ferrari and Th3 0n3 nodded. They sprinted behind Mig towards the broken wall. Rene opened her eyes half-way and looked up. She reached her arm out. Rene: Faith... Ferrari stopped and looked back at Rene. Rene: I...HATE...YOU!...ergh. Rene groaned and fell back down. Ferrari sighed and looked back at Mig and Th3 0n3 and continued to run after them. She peaked back at Rene once more and focused on going forward. As they arrived, they spotted Mr. Beck smashing T-Y in the back with his foot. T-Y was seen on the ground wrapped by Frightwig and his arms squeezed by Thumbskull. He yelled out in pain. Ferrari: T-Y!! Ferrari sped in front of the two and reached T-Y. She looked down at him and saw him groaning in pain as Mr. Beck continued to beat him with his foot. Beck: THERE YOU ARE! Come on and help me beat this rat into nothing! Ferrari looked up at Mr. Beck and the others. She frowned. Ferrari: No. Mig and Th3 0n3 watched uneasily at her. She turned towards them and smiled a tad. She then faced Mr. Beck once more and kicked him in the face. She jumped on top of him and grabbed Frightwig's hair, pulling it up and snapping it off T-Y. She hurled Frightwig into Acid Breath. Thumbskull got up. Thumbskull: You wanna betray us? Are you certain? Ferrari: Very... Mr. Beck got up and grabbed her by her arms. He pulled her arms behind her back and stretched them unnaturally. Th3 0n3 ran towards him, heated up his right hand, and punched Mr. Beck in the face, leaving a burn mark. Beck: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Mr. Beck fell down, rubbing his burning face. Mig hurled an energy ball at Thumbskull and blasted Acid Breath in the stomach. He jumped on top of Frightwig and blasted her hair off. He then turned to Ferrari and T-Y. 0n3: Don't worry. Ferrari looked up at him and saw her defeated former allies across the ground. T-Y coughed up blood and rubbed his back. Th3 0n3 lifted him up. Ferrari: I'm sorry they hurt you. T-Y looked at her and coughed up more blood. He rubbed his mouth. T-Y: It's...fine. Wasn't your fault, anyway. Th3 0n3 ran up to Acid Breath, and absorbed him before kicking him towards a wall. Th3 0n3 ran up against Acid Breath and kicked him while he was on the ground. Ferrari, T-Y, and Mig all looked at each other and smiled. Ferrari: You know, you guys arent half bad. T-Y: You do realize, we just met, right? Well then again, i met them two days ago. Mr. Beck is heard groaning, and getting up. Mr. Beck's face appears to be burned, and pale with black around his eyes. Beck: WHAT DID YOU DO...MY FACE! IT BURNS! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS! Mr. Beck charged up against Th3 0n3 behind his back, and attempts to kick him, but T-Y runs behind Mr. Beck and grabs him. T-Y throws Mr. Beck against the ground roughly, and throws a small Grid electric net around Mr. Beck, electrocuting him and restraining him. Thumbskull and Frightwig appear to be standing side-by-side. Mig and T-Y both nod at each other and run up against Thumbskull. Ferrari and Frightwig look at each other, and Ferrari zooms over to Frightwig and punches her multiple times, but Frightwig blocks with difficulty. Frightwig uses her hair to hit Ferrari multiple times, badly damaging her. Frightwig: Hahaha! I guess you haven't learned how to fight yet. Ferrari: Give me a break, i had to fight my sister. Isn't that enough? Ferrari grabs Frightwig's hair and flips her over in front of her, and kicks her against a window. Mig: Ugh...THAT'S. IT. Mig stepped forward, raised his arms outwards, and his chest glowed brighr orange. Slots on his arms opened up and released orange light. His knees also opened up. A full visor covered his entire face. 0n3: Stand back guys. Ferrari: What's he doing? Energy sparked out of control all around the slots. The ground began to vibrate as well, causing a small earthquake. He fired a giant wave of energy that went rippling throughout the small town. All the buildings shattered to pieces and collapsed almost instantaneously. Ferrari sped away from the energy field holding Th3 0n3. Mig flew away holding T-Y. T-Y: Wow...that's...impressive. Ferrari: At least we weren't caught up in that. Ferrari and Mig stopped at a safe location a bit far away from the destroyed town. Smoke and dust rose from the area. Frightwig, Thumbskull, Acid Breath, and Mr. Beck were slightly seen fleeing away. Ferrari: Figures. Nothing can keep them down. 0n3: Well, um, Faith is it? Ferrari: Call me Ferrari. I like to call it my "hero" name. 0n3: Okay, Ferrari, we need some help finding Max...would you like to join us? Mig: Dude, don't rush her. T-Y: I don't...know. Sorry, but I'm not so sure yet. 0n3: I understand. Ferrari sat down and looked at the smoke, which was now beginning to fade away. She glanced over at the mark of Rene's body on the ground and saw that she was gone. Mig walked towards Ferrari and sat. Mig: I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused. Ferrari turned towards him. Ferrari: Trouble? Mig: You know, us getting in the way of you and your friends over there. Ferrari: No, it's okay. I didn't know they were like that before though. I mean, Mr. Beck never acted that way before...it was quite strange. Also, my sister...we can't fix everything. Some things are meant to be broken. Mig looked at her and then looked at the town. Mig: We really could use you, you know. Not for your power, but you as a person. Ferrari: I just can't. Mig: Why not? Ferrari: Because I...I don't want to be hurt again, okay? That's all. Mig looked at her and scooted in closer. Ferrari sighed and put her head into her arms. Mig: I promise, Faith. I won't let anyone or anything even think of harming you at all. You're safe with us, especially me. We aren't like Grid, or Project: EVO, or the aliens. We're all the same, us four. Superhumans and all. Ferrari wiped a few tears off of her cheek and looked at Mig. She smiled. Ferrari: Thanks...I'll come with. Mig got up and helped Ferrari up to her feet. Th3 0n3 and T-Y looked at Mig and Ferrari. Ferrari looked at Th3 0n3 and he smiled. 0n3: Alrighty then. They each turned away from the town and walked away from their location to continue their search for Max. ---- THE END.